


Breaking Barriers

by DisturbingClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Multi, Student Lexa (The 100), Teacher Clarke, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingClexa/pseuds/DisturbingClexa
Summary: Clarke is a History teacher at Polis School. Lexa is the Soccer teams Captain at Polis School. Lexa has a bad reputation and its well known at Polis. Clarke doesn't want to admit her feelings.---Sorry for bad summary, I'll try update every once two days.





	1. Breaking in

Chapter 1

Clarke was sitting in her car waiting for the traffic light to go green, she was only a few streets away from Polis School. Clarke had been teaching at Polis for only 1 year so far, and she loved it. 

She made great friends with Bellamy Blake and Wells Jaha but Clarke was still afraid of starting a new year with new students.

Clarke teached History, she loved her job and felt very passionate about being a teacher. Clarke tapped inpatient-ally on the stirring wheel waiting for the light to go green. 

Finally the light went green and the rest of the journey flashed by as she arrived in the Polis school car park, it wasn't too small but because all the teachers and some of the students who were able to park had to park there it meant it was hard for Clarke to find a free space.

As soon as Clarke found a parking spot she got out of her Car and grabbed her bag from the back as she made her way towards the main building.

Clarke was making herself a coffee as Wells came up behind her and said "First day back, excited?" Which made Clarke jump, not seeing him there.

"Yeah, kind of nervous but the school year will go quickly," She replied and she picked up her coffee as they walked to there classrooms.

"You have 12th Grade, right? The seniors?" Wells said looking at Clarke.

"Yeah, I've never teached them before," Clarke said as they stopped outside of Clarke's classroom.

"Beware there a handful, especially Lexa Woods and Anya Forest," Wells said smiling and left Clarke opening her door curious about what was next to come. 

\------

Lexa woke up to her alarm buzzing, she turned around and turned it off. She suddenly realise that down below felt suddenly very hard.

Lexa put her hands in her pants and felt her Penis and it was at it full length , Lexa groaned as she realised she would have to have a cold shower.

Lexa signed as she got out of bed, annoyed that her penis could betray her like this on her first day back. She hopped into the shower and was washed and changed and ready to head back to school.

Her mum wasn't at home so she guessed that she was at work which meant she wouldn't be coming home until late which made Lexa smirk to herself.

Lexa walked outside her house and Anya, her best friend was already waiting for her. She was leaning against the wall, looking at her phone when Lexa came over she looked up and said "Hey dumb wit, ready to go?" Anya asked her which was her way of saying hello.

"Yea, yea..." Lexa said not to enthusiastic as she just wanted to spend the rest of her senior year in bed like every other 17 year old.

Lexa got into Anya's jeep as they drove to school listening to the Radio and just chatting about random things. Once they arrived Lexa got out with her ruck sack on her back as she walked into the building.

Lexa got a lot of looks and "Heys" From people walking down the hallway. Telling the truth Lexa was popular, she was the soccer teams Captain, most people knew Lexa from that but also her reputation all people thought about Lexa was 3 things 1.) She's hot 2.) She is an unstoppable soccer player 3.) she hits up with atleast one person at each party.

Lexa didn't mind people thinking of her like that because she knew they didn't actually know who she really was like only her close friends did. 

Lexa walked up to her locker and started pulling things out getting ready for her first lesson when Echo came up to her. "There are rumours that you and Costia hit it off," Echo said laughing, Echo was a great friend of Lexa but she got annoying sometimes.

Echo said before the summer break that she thought Lexa and Costia were 100% going to get together.

"It's not like that, it was one time we haven't spoken since, I regret it." Lexa pointed out to Echo trying to prove her something. Echo just nodded and patted Lexa on the back "Goodluck dude, see you later" She said turning around the corner. Lexa shut her locker as she walked towards her first lesson, History with some teacher called Miss Griffin...

\------

The students all started walking into the classroom they looked average, a few of them gave her looks probably because she was so young and they must've been confused why she would teach them. 

A boy in the back with goggles on his head, which looked very strange to Clarke whispered something into A boy with black hair, ear. Clarke overheard it as the guy was very bad at whispering.

"Lexa fucked Costia, imagine how hot that would've been," He said, Clarke recognised the name Lexa. Surely they shouldn't know these details of someone's personal life though, Clarke thought.

Clarke turned her desk sorting out some of the piles of mess as the other students started coming in chatting among themselves. Clarke looked up ready to silence the class when her eyes locked onto a brunette with gorgeous green eyes and a perfectly shaped body, she realised she was staring so she coughed to cover it up.

The girl went to the back of the class and sat right at the back as people started whispering she lay her head down as if she was about to sleep, Clarke just rolled her eyes as she concentrated on the rest of the class not wanting to think about the girl in the back who clearly brought attention by her classmates as she walked in.

"Goodmorning class, Im Miss Griffin I'll be taking you for the rest of your senior year," Clarke said aloud which made the whispering stop and the girl at the back lifted her head up to have a few of Miss Griffin, she looked at her up and down which made Clarke feel uncomfortable but in a good way as if the girl was checking her out.

As soon as Clarke started talking about the lesson, the girls head fell back on the table as she closed her eyes which definitely meant she was going to sleep.

The Lesson went quickly as the bell rang and the students started packing there things, they started walking out of the door when Clarke saw the girl who was sitting at the back as she grabbed her arm meaning she wanted her to stay behind.

The girl signed as the over girl behind her with amazing cheekbones shouted "LEXAS IN TROUBLE!" and started laughing as she bro fisted Lexa and said "I'll see you later!" Lexa just nodded. Lexa thought she was in different trouble because damn was this teacher hot, even just staring at her made Lexa feel slightly turned.

Clarke had just realised that this girl was the Lexa Woods, great Clarke thought. She waited until the rest of the class left the room as she turned to Lexa trying not to make eye contact or even look at her because she was just to distracting and Clarke knew that this was now a very bad move.

"I don't mind you sleeping outside my class but not in my class because you clearly won't learn anything asleep," Clarke said as she smiled, Lexa thought that smile was amazing on her.

"Yes, of course Miss Griffin, it won't happen again," Lexa said kindly which shocked Clarke as she thought Lexa would at least have a comeback.

"Okay that will be it have a nice day Lexa," she said as she started picking her stuff up and turned her back to Lexa. Lexa was gone out of the door before Clarke even realised and for some reason that made Clarke feel sort of upset.

\------

It was around 10:00pm. Lexa was on a run, because it was nice going on a evening run. Usually she would run through the park, then the woods, past the school and back along the road home. It got dark sometimes but Lexa always managed to make her way around at get home not too late.

Lexa was running through the woods just with shorts and a black hoodie. She listened to music as it gave her a good pace to run in once she went around the corner of her school she slowed down to catch her breath as she looked around to make sure no one was around, she pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one as she continued to continued to walk forward.

It seemed like no one was inside the school and Lexa really needed the toilet urgently, she really regretted not going back at home. She checked the door but it seemed closed she walked around a bit and soon she found a window open. 

Lexa pulled her earphones out and placed them into her pocket. She used her muscles to push herself up as she crawled through the window still holding her cigarette. She took a puff as she looked at her phone as now it read 10:45 if was only about 20 more minutes walk until she would get home but she couldn't take it any more.

She walked across the hallway surprised that the light was still turned on because surely they would turn it off to save electricity, she found the bathroom as she finally managed to realise herself. She washed her hands and made her way back.

She shut the door behind her making more noise then she should, even though she was certain she was alone she didn't want to take the risk. It was nice walking down the hallways while no one was around it was so silent.

Lexa walked up to the trophie cabinet where she saw her name more then once, Lexa loved all the attention she got from being Team Captain she smiled to herself proudly as she took another smoke.

Suddenly Lexa heard someone walking behind her in high heels, Lexa turned around and saw Miss Griffin walking towards her frowning. "Fuck," Lexa mumbled considering making a runner.

"Lexa?" Miss Griffin asked as she saw Lexa sweaty body as her hair was tied up and she was only wearing shorts and her tanned legs were on view and god did Clarke love the way Lexa looked right now, Clarke blinked out her thoughts as she just realised that this was her student. Lexa didn't know if she should drop her cigarette or not, but before Lexa did so Miss Griffin's voice of concern came back again "Lexa what are you doing here? It's nearly 11 o'clock, your breaking two laws right now do you realise this? One your smoking underage and Two your trespassing!" Clarke said shocked what is occurring as Lexa just looked at her feet.

Clarke stepped forward as Lexa looked up looking into the teachers amazing blue eyes, Lexa signed and shrugged "Sorry but I really needed to pee," Lexa said which was the truth.

"Get out of here before someone else sees you," Clarke said more concerned then angry. Without thinking Lexa sprinted off outside. 

Lexa didn't really want to go home so she decided to go into her local shop and grab an energy drink, she paid for it and started walking back home when she saw Costia cross the road over to her side. 

Costia lived only 5 houses down so it's not really a surprise that she's out right now. Lexa didn't really want to talk to Costia right now though because of what occurred before Lexa felt like she probably ruined her friendship with Costia, it sucked but she was drunk when it occurred even though that isn't an excuse.

Costia noticed Lexa and waved at her awkwardly. Lexa fastened her walk as she catched up to Costia and said "Hey, what are you doing out this late," She asked as Costia frowned.

"You haven't answered my texts and calls since Lexa? Why..." Costia said more upset then angry.

"I don't know, I'm sorry It just didn't feel right texting you," Lexa said ashamed.

"It's okay Lexa I understand," she said as she held onto Lexa's arms. Her touch was weird Lexa just wanted to be friends nothing more.

"I should get home before my mum gets back, nice seeing you," Lexa said as she jogged off home leaving Costia behind her.


	2. Ignoring

The bell went and Lexa really didn't want to turn up to Miss Griffins class, not after last night. She felt bad but she didn't want to talk to the blonde or even see her so she decided to ditch and went on walk around trying to pass time. She was probably being immature.

Lexa saw the water fountain and got a drink as she was kind of thirsty.

"Lexa Woods, why are you not in class," Lexa turned around and saw Mr Jaha standing in front of her she shrugged her shoulders and said "Getting a drink of water,"pointing to the fountain. She hated Mr Jaha he taught last year and he was such a total douche bag all he cared about was that everyone would just shut up in class. 

"You won't mind me escorting you back to lessons then would you?" He said frowning, Lexa wanted to just go up and slap him but she took a deep breath in and breathed out "Sure," Lexa said with a fake smile.

Once they were down the hallway Lexa cursed under her breath and she realised she was going to enter Miss Griffins class.

Mr Jaha walked into the room first Lexa following as the whole class turned there eyes to look at them but Lexa didn't care about those eyes she cared about Clarke's, Maybe Clarke was going to think that's she a really horrible student now. Two times in a row getting in shit with the blonde teacher.

Lexa looked at her feet as Mr Jaha said "I saw this one in the hallway getting a drink, so I thought I might as well return her," Lexa rolled her eyes which Clarke clearly saw her doing but honestly Mr Jaha was acting like Lexa was an item or something. 

"That's okay, she was thirsty so I let her go," Lexa looked at the teacher uncertain why she was sticking up for her as she tried to make eye contact with the Teacher but the blonde refused to look at her. 

"Thats good to know," He said as she patted Lexa on the back and walked out of the classroom. 

Everyone in the class seemed to all be focused on Lexas movements.

"Lexa you can sit down now," The teacher said as Lexa wasn't moving her in her spot, she blinked and then walked to sit next to Anya, who looked at her confused.

"What was that about?" Anya asked and Lexa just shrugged. "Well okay, everyone's going to the west because apparently Roan has something to say to us all," Anya said, The west was the name of a roof at the back of the school which you could climb up and see most of the town from. Lexa nodded as she focused her attention on Clarke still trying to make eye contact with her. 

Clarke could feel Lexa staring at her from the back of the class and she was trying her hardest not to look back at the student, she thought Lexa was hot and she hated that, Lexa was a student she told herself over and over again.

Clarke rubbed of the things she had written on the white board as there was only 5minutes left of the class,

She began talk about there homework assignment "Don't forget to use Pages 50-54 they will help, any questions?" She looked around the class as most people weren't really paying much attention. 

Then a hand went up and as soon as she who it was she knew the girl would say something out of context, she couldn't ignore her though because she had been doing that for the past 20minutes. Her green eyes looked so still as she stared at the blonde and she made eye contact with the brunette for only a few seconds when she realised she got lost and said, "Yes Lexa?" 

"Do we have to finish it before next lesson because i have hardly ever time because of practice," Clarke had no idea what Lexa meant by practice.

"If others can manage, im sure you can too," she said coldly. Lexa look a little upset as she just nodded. The bell went as everyone started exiting the classroom.

"Lexa, can we talk?" Miss Griffin said, Lexa picked up her stuff and walked over to Miss Griffin casually "Yes?" 

Everyone had the left the room and it was only Clarke and Lexa standing in the room now. Clarke quickly got up and closed the door which got a confused look from Lexa.

"What's wrong with you?" Clarke said angrily, which shocked Lexa.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lexa spoke uncertainly.

"You risked the law last night and now you won't even turn up to my lesson?" Lexa looked at the floor ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I was just afraid-" Lexa got cut off as Clarke said "Lexa stop being so stupid, I'm not going to tell anyone but you can't just not turn up to my lessons, I care about your education." Lexa was still staring at the floor as she mumbled "Sorry," as she was uncertain what to say.

"Lexa look at me," Clarke said cooly and she immediately regretted saying it as she got lost in Lexa's eyes again. Lexa stared away from the blue eyes as she said, "I should get going my friends are probably waiting," 

As Lexa was leaving the room Clarke turn to her and said "Lexa your still doing that assignment, no matter what," Lexa smiled back to her and nodded as she was soon gone behind the door.

\------

Lexa went around the back of her school building and climbed ontop of a bin and then pushed herself up the wall onto the roof where she saw Ontari, Echo, Anya, Octavia and Roan sitting smoking except for Octavia she found it disgusting.

They were chatting among themselves as lexa walked up to them, "Hey Lexi," Roan said smirking because he new Lexa hated that name and got a hit on the arm in return. 

"Don't bully your friends," Ontari said comforting Roan as he was fake crying/laughing.

"Since when were any of you guys my friends?" Lexa said smirking. She sat down next to Anya who said "don't be so cocky," and smiled at her.

Echo passed Lexa a cigarette as Lexa asked "So why have we been called upon here?" Roan then coughed loudly as if he was getting ready for a speech and stood up infront of the girls.

"I may or may not have a plan which involves us throwing a secret birthday party for Lincoln," Lincoln was another of there really close friends and was also Octavia's Boyfriend. Octavia jumped up and started shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes!, and it has to be at Echo's house because she has a pool!" Octavia said very excitedly.

Because of all of Octavia's shouting, they heard the door below them open. Only teachers used that door and Lexa cursed under hear breath as the all ducked down so whoever was there wouldn't see them.

"Hey, I heard you guys up there come on!" It was Mr Blake's voice, Octavia's brother. Octavia groaned as she stood up and leaped off the roof down to the ground.

"Come one Octavia, how many times do you and your stupid friends have to go up there?" Bellamy said still looking up as he waited for the rest to appear. Anya quickly hid all the cigarettes behind a tile as she stood up which made the rest of them stand.

"Sorry Mr Blake, we just wanted some fresh air," Echo said apologetically, 

"You can stand outside and get some fresh air, your not monkeys you don't need to be climbing up things," He said as he rolled his eyes.

As they made there way down, another teacher came out the door to see what was going on, and fortunately for Lexa is was Miss Griffin, 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Mr Blake we need to head over to the Staff room because we start in 5minutes," Miss Griffin said, Lexa was pretty certain that Clarke didn't realise she was there because And she made no recognition of her, but then it hit Lexa. She's like every other student why would Clarke see her differently if anything Clarke would see her has being a bad student because all she's been through.

"Yes, Yes" Bellamy said as Octavia started laughing which got a confused look from Everyone.

"Sorry buts it's so funny seeing you in serious teacher mode," She said hardcore laughing.

"Yo, chill O" Lexa said as Octavia looked like she was about to die from laughter. That blew Lexa's cover as Clarke looked up at her and smiled, which made Lexa feel weird.

Everyone parted there different ways Into the schools main building as the bell rang. 

\------

Lexa was walking down the hallway as the school day had finally finished, she got to her locker and opened while ruffling through her bag sorting things out. She closes her ruck sag and put it over her shoulder, she looked at the photo of her dad smiling at the back of her locker and the shut the locker door.

Lexa jumped when she saw Costia standing right next to her locker.

"Stop ignoring me Lexa, we have to talk about it" Costia said willingly.

"Not now," Lexa replied coldly.

Without seeing anything happen it all went so quickly as she felt hands on her cheeks and Costia's face moving forward until her lips were on Lexa's, Lexa kissed her back for a few seconds until she realised what she was doing and backed away from Costia looking at Her confusingly but didn't want to say anything as people were staring as well and Costia looked offended so Lexa decided to just leave as she turned around she saw Miss Griffin looking at her shocked from what had just happened as she she leaned on the doorway of the exit.

Lexa walked up to the door without looking at the teacher who was standing there just starring at Her. Lexa wanted to push her out the way, but obviously she wasn't going to do that.

Clarke caught attention of Lexa waiting to get passed as she moved the side and let Lexa go, why did Clarke feel so strange after seeing Lexa kiss that girl, it wasn't any of her business. Why did Lexa also leave so suddenly? Does this also mean maybe Lexa is Gay or Bi? And why did the feeling of Lexa having a girlfriend make Clarke feel upset. So many thoughts were whirling in Clarke's head as she needed to step out for a second.

She saw Lexa there hugging onto the girl with amazing cheekbones and only stopped when the girl said something which made Lexa laugh, a car pulled up and Lexa and The other girl both got into it as they drove away. Clarke then realised she was watching Lexa for about 5 minutes


	3. Overnight

Chapter 3

Lexa was running down the fielding waiting for her team mate to pass to her so she got get a clear shot, Harper passes the ball to Lexa and she dribbles it until she shots for the goals it went past the goalies hands into the next and Lexa air thumped. As practice came to an end she started walking back to the locker room so she could get a shower when Coach Collins called her name. 

"Yes sir?" Lexa asked, while Coach was ruffling through some notes he had on a pad of paper.

"We have a tournament next week but apparently you won't be here," he said as he looked up to Lexa, She was confused.

"Why won't I be here?" Lexa asked.

"Well here it says that you will be attending a History trip so you won't be able to attend..." Collins said to her,

"What no, that can't be right...ill be here don't worry I'll talk to Mr Jaha about it," She said it as she panicked shouldn't miss her first tournament this year. 

"I tried talking to Mr Jaha but he said it wasn't up to him and it was Miss Griffin who will be organising it," He said as he smiled at Lexa and walked off.

Lexa walked back to the lockers as most people were already leaving except for Anya who had waited for her.

"Don't worry An I have to shower anyway, I'll see you later yea?" Lexa called to her as she went around the corner to open her locker.

"Yea don't forget at Echo's for Lincoln's party," Lexa bended her head around the corner and said "Gotcha," as Anya stood up to Leave.

Lexa quickly got showered and changed into a Basketball jersey even though she never played Basketball and shorts as she was going to take a run home. She turned the lights out in the locker room as she walked out of the door and saw the vending machine in the corner. Luckily she had a few coins on her.

She looked in and saw only a few sodas and water, she decided to go for a 7up and put in the 1 pound as it dropped to the floor so Lexa collected it. 

She capped open the can lid and walked outside drinking it she on a wall which wasn't very high up and looked over at the school, it seemed empty and boring.

She plugged in her earphones as she started listening to some Eminem, her favourite artist. She finished her drink and suddenly felt quite chilly she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as she looked at the sky. She soon decided to start walking home but as she went round the corner into the car park, she saw a car parked up with the back of the car open upped and there lights on.

Lexa viewed it for a second because she didn't understand why it was just parked there. Then there was a loud bang from the door behind her and she saw a blonde come out, who Lexa realised was Miss Griffin. "Lexa seriously again,?" Lexa looked at her confused what she was saying. "Your hand," Miss Griffin said, Lexa then realised she was still holding her cigarette she quickly dropped it and squashed it with her foot. 

"Sorry," Lexa said apologetically,

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to your lungs...it's disgusting," Miss Griffin pointed out and Lexa just stood still not knowing what to say, she then realised Miss Griffin was struggling to carry some books in her hands so she stepped forward infront of Miss Griffin and said "Let me help," Miss Griffin smiled at her and handed Lexa a few books to carry back to the her car. 

Lexa was walking by the teacher as she said "Don't forget to finish the assignment," Lexa had completely forgotten about it if she was honest. 

"Yes Of course," Lexa said nodding as Miss Griffin loaded the car. 

"Thanks Lexa," The blonde said as she closed the boot of the car and walked around, "Don't get into to much trouble and have a safe night," Lexa nodded and before she knew it The teachers car was gone around the corner and no longer in view and Lexa had completely forgotten to ask her about not going on the History trip.

\------

Lexa jogged back home with her earphones in as she arrived outside her house she sees that theres a car in the parking place, which means that her mum is home. 

Lexa makes her way to the kitchen and sees her mum behind a laptop typing, Lexa's mum was a lawyer and focuses on her job a lot as sometimes she wouldn't be even able to go home as she she would be working so late so she would stay at a hotel nearby.

Her mum looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Alexandria, how has your week been?" Lexa cringed when her mum called her by her full name she hated it, she received a bottle of water from the fridge and then turned around to answer her mums question. 

"Yea great, apparently we have a history trip on the day of our first soccer this year so I'm trying to sort it out but yea it's not working, it sucks," She said as she took a drink out of her water. Her mother looked at her as she said,

"Don't worry Lexa, everything turns right at one point," She said smiling, Lexa disagreed with her but didn't say anything as her mums head had gone back to her computer.

Lexa went back to her room and started texting her friends but then she thought about the homework Miss Griffin had sent and she thought about not doing it but quickly changed her mind as she realised she wanted to please her at least. Lexa sat down in front of her desktop and started typing.

Suddenly Lexa got an incoming call she looked at who was calling her and it was Anya, she answered quickly.

"LEXA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??" Lexa looked confused at Anya until she realised she was at a party drunk she looked at her clock and realised that she had been so clued to finish the assignment that she was already an hour late to Lincoln's surprise party.

"LEXA YOU ASSHOLE LINCOLN IS ALREADY HERE YOUVE MISSED SO MUCH GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??" Anya said shouting into her phone, Lexa cursed as she realised she still hadn't finished the assignment either. 

"Yea sorry I was doing homework I'll be there soon!" Lexa said promising,

"Seriously Lexa, homework?" Anya said in a cocky voice and before Lexa could reply Anya had hang up, Lexa rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket as she made her way downstairs. 

"Mum I'm going out I'll be back later!" Lexa shouted down the hallway before she closed the door behind her. Lexa got on her bike a quickly rode down the road to Echo's house. Once she arrived she heard loud music coming from the house and lights on everywhere.

Lexa walked into the house and looked around as she saw familiar faces as she said hi to a few of them, she went to the kitchen and received a beer from on top of the counter and made her way outside as there was big speakers playing out music and people swimming with just underwear on. Lexa saw her group of friends laughing as they watched Monty on the roof who looked like he was going to try and jump into the pool.

She walked up to them as Jasper was shouting "Come on you pussy, Jump!" Monty rolled his eyes as he ran up and landed into the pool with a great splash. They were all laughing as Lexa walked up to them.

"Hey Sexy Lexi, where you been?" Roan asked, Lexa laughed as she took another drink from her beer.

It was about Mid-Night and Lexa was already drunk, Echo had offered her to stay at her house over the night so Lexa had every intention of getting very drunk and crashing on Echo's coach. She walked through the hallway into the Tv room where people were playing beer pong. 

Lexa watched them play for a bit until she felt arms on her waist, she turned around and saw Costia there, Lexa was to drunk to care and she just wanted sex as she hadn't in ages. Costia lips attached Lexa's as there tongues started to dance, the kiss became heated as Costia's hands started roaming Lexa's body up her shirt. Lexa bit onto Costia's hear and whispered "Let's take this upstairs," Costia nodded as Lexa held onto her hand and they managed to make there way into a room upstairs.

Costia pushed Lexa against the wall and started kissing her neck and her collar bone, which got a moan Fromm very drunk Lexa. Lexa suddenly started to realise what was happening as her head was beating really fast, She pushed Costia away a little to hard and looked at her shocked. Lexa rushed out of the room down the stairs and panicking, she didn't want to hurt Echo's feeling but everything was happening to quickly and Lexa enclosed.

Lexa knew she was in the wrong too, as she gave in to Costia and probably gave her false warnings about what she wanted, Lexa felt bad but she just groaned and nearly smashed something because she was so annoyed at herself. She left the party frustratedly as she began to walk somewhere which wasn't home or back to Echo's house, she was unsure.

\------ 

It was 2:00 and Clarke was in her car driving home, she had just been at her friends Raven's house but her boyfriend Finn, who also worked at Polis School and was a total dick, arrived at Ravens home and asked her to leave, which was such a pain as now she was driving back home late. 

Clarke went around a corner and saw a teenage girl walking oddly down the road, Clarke slowed down the car to get a better view as she didn't understand how someone would be out this late, slowing down the car made the girl cover her eyes as the cars lights were probably blinding her. 

Clarke looked closer and realised it was Lexa. She stopped the car and saw that Lexa was obviously drunk. Clarke looked around to see if any of her friends were nearby but there was no one.

Clarke got out of the car and walked up to her, Lexa's eyes looked so tired.

"Hey Lexa, what are you doing out here," Lexa just stood in front of The blonde and stared at her as if she was an animal. 

Lexa stopped starring at her, and strutted out "Walking..." The teacher looked at her worried,

"Lexa your drunk let me take you home," Miss Griffin said calmly. Lexa shook her head repeatedly.

"No, No, No, My mum would kill me if she saw me like this," Miss Griffin signed,

"Can I sleep in your car, I won't say anything and I'd be gone before you knew it," The blonde looked at Lexa as if she was crazy.

"No Lexa, that's silly...you can sleep at my apartment," The teacher said but immediately regretted it, she was going to bring a teenage girl who was her student into her home.

"Are you sure, I can sleep on the couch?" Lexa asked and The blonde nodded. They both sat in the car silently until The teacher turned on the radio. 

Soon after Lexa fell asleep. Clarke arrived at her block of apartments and went around the car to open Lexa's door. When she did she saw Lexa's head leaning to the side and her eyes closed, she looked so beautiful and adorable when she slept. 

Clarke tried to wake her up but it didn't work so she slung one arm over her shoulder and tried to carry Lexa to her apartment. When they were in the elevator going up, Lexa started to wake up. She had only been asleep for about 30minutes and was exhausted. 

"Hey blondie," Lexa said looking up at Miss Griffin a tiny bit tipsy, smiling. The teacher just laughed at her, seeing the brunette drunk spread all over on the floor of the elevator.

"Great your awake, you can walk on your feet now cause I can't carry you, you way to much," The teacher said laughing, Lexa faked looking offended and started to fake cry. Which made the blonde even laugh more.

When the elevator stopped Lexa followed The teacher to her apartment. When they arrived outside, The blonde ruffled through her bag looking for her keys. When she found them she unlocked the door and Lexa in who looked like she was going to fall asleep on the floor.

Lexa looked around but couldn't see much as her eyes were drifting away and everything seemed to be in a weird motion. Lexa suddenly felt an arm wrap behind her back steadying her as a genital voice of the blind next to Lexa said "Come on, you need to rest," 

The teacher helped Lexa walk over to her bedroom, Lexa wanted to argue because she would've been fine sleeping on a sofa but she didn't have the will to say anything. Lexa walked up to the bed and crashed onto it not giving a will about anything else.

Miss Griffin didn't know if she should take her clothes of and get her changed or just leave her. She decided to just remove her shoes and cover her in her duvet.

Clarke walked over to the kitchen as she took a deep breath realising what a big mistake this was, having her own student asleep in her bed. Clarke got a drink of water and walked over to the sofa she scrolled through twitter until she got bored and decided to fall asleep, worrying about what would happen with the brunette next door in the morning.


End file.
